1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to eyewear and, more particularly, to earstem devices for improving the traction retention, comfortable fit, or aesthetic appearance of the eyewear, and methods for making and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of improvements have been made in recent years in the eyewear field, particularly with respect to eyewear intended for use in active sports or as fashion sunglasses. These eyewear designs accomplish a variety of functional advantages, such as maximizing interception of peripheral light, reducing optical distortion and increasing the wearer's comfort level, compared to previous active sport eyewear.
Eyewear frames are typically made in a standard size and do not conform to the particular contours of an individual's head. Rather, stock frames are generally constructed to conform to an idealized “standard” anatomical head. As a result, such frames often result in a fit which is either too tight or too loose about the head of some individuals. A tight fitting frame may cause localized discomfort, pain, and headaches, while a loose fitting frame may allow the eyewear to fall from the head and damage the frame or the lens. This is particularly disadvantageous for protective eyewear such as sunglasses which are to be used in active sports, such as bicycle racing or skiing. Additionally, in the event that corrective lenses vary in weight between the lenses, the uneven weight distribution may cause frames to locally abrade the skin.